


Twelve Days - Eight

by abbykrieger



Series: Twelve Days [8]
Category: Veronica Mars (TV), X-Men (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-01
Updated: 2014-01-01
Packaged: 2018-01-07 02:41:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1114529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abbykrieger/pseuds/abbykrieger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Logan thought he'd been to all the boarding schools.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twelve Days - Eight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bienfilatre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bienfilatre/gifts).



When the Institute becomes successful, everyone wants in. Xavier, perceptiveness outrunning the telepathy, thinks at first he’s unbluffable. It's shocking how fast he's shown. Money, desperation, mental instability - each can be enough to give the appearance of a mutant power, but mostly they appear in his office in combinations. Natively curious, he learns more than he wants to know about how abilities can be manufactured, flesh altered, powers faked. The most troubling offenders are the children desperate for safe harbor. The most offensive are the rich parents looking to stroll through the gate of another club. 

With Logan Echolls, Xavier gets both.

**Author's Note:**

> tbc!


End file.
